spider-man x Marvel rising
by lpacheco0039
Summary: Esta historia transcurre en el universo de marvel rising . Peter parker tras ser spider-man por 3 meses haria equipo con los secret warriors y teniendo un romance con gwen stacy sin saber que es ghost spider .


Notas del autor:El spider-man de este fanfic sera un Peter Parker diferente a el de mi fanfic entonces sera de otro universo,la historia toma lugar despues de los actencimientos de Operation shuri.

Este fanfic narrara una version de Peter Parker en el universo de Marvel peter llevaria 3 meses como spider-man

Capitulo 1:

Un nuevo heroe

En las ciudades de nueva york se columpia el amazing spider-man despues de una dura batalla con el duende verde entoces gana pero su sentido aracnido se activa en eso spider-man se va a su escuela midtown eso su amigo Harry habla por medio de un telefono movil:"Vamos hermano vas ha ir a una nueva escuela vamos Pete".En eso Peter Parker responde:"Tu estas en un viaje de mucho prestigio,yo me voy a mudar por que me gane una veca a Empire State" en eso Harry replica:"Vamos la escuela Midtown high fue destruida tras la ultima pelea de spider-man con el duende verde" -"si recuerdo"-dice Peter.

En eso Peter dice:"mira la tia May estara tan bien y en serio estare en una nueva escuela en una ciudad que es un poco diferente a Quens-Nueva York" en eso se nos revela a Peter en el aeropuerto entrando al avion hacia su nueva escuela la empire state como estudiante de intercambio sin sbaer que por otro lado un hombre en la sombras dice:"Lo quiero vivo o muerto" revelandose a Kimpink devuelta ,en otro lugar de el mundo Miss Marvel como Khamala Khan estaba paseando con Squire Girl y Chipi, (osea Una ardilla), Squire girl con ropa casual dice:"Vamos los Avengers estan tomando trozos de su ultima batalla y Miss Marvel tambien estubo alli"-"Ya se pero somos secret warriors podemos mostrar que podemos"-dice Khamala con un suspiro en eso devuelta en un areopuerto no tan Lejos ,Peter Parker sale en eso su sentido aracnido se activa y ve un poster cayendo Peter se da cuenta de lo que pasa y rapido se va y se pone un traje de color rojo azul con una araña pequeña en el pecho de color negra y una del mismo color pero mas grande en la parte de atras con una mascara y un patron de telarañ una se lanza con este traje y de tiene a alta velocidad el eso la gente empieza a agradecerle aunque algunos hullen de el por lo que oyeron de el Daily Bugle pero Peter usando el traje se va unos segundos despues salen los secrets wariors y no ven nada en eso Ghost spider dice:"Que acaba de pasar" en eso Dayse Jhonson ve un pedazo de telaraña mientras tanto en otro lugar Peter se va a un lugar a quitarse el traje que llevava eso se encuentra en la escuela empire state Peter trata de buscar al profesor para inscribirse a empire state pero en eso un oficial vestido de cuero le dice:"Tu eres el estudiante de intercambio el de la veca" era el capitan de policia George Stacy en eso Peter dice:"si soy yo" George Stacy dice:"Solo entra vas ha estar bien he oido que Midtown Hight se hizo peligroso,voy a ver si encuentro a alguien que te de un tour" -"No,estoy bien"-dice Peter iendose en otro lugar Gwen estaba entrando a un Garage a lo que dice:"Ya llegue,perdon por la demora"-"Lo sabemos Gwen ,Ghost spider ,secrets warriors no te perocupes vamos a estudiar" volviendo a empire state Peter Parker a simple vista era el chico nuevo un chico de cabello cafe ojos verdes y simpatico aunque muy listo .Y lo iba a mostrar en su primer eso entra al salon y el profesor de Matematicas lo presenta:"Este es nuestro nuevo alumno" en Peter Parker un poco nervioso dice:"..M...me llamo Peter Parker y vengo de Quens nos mudamos de escuela porque hubo un pequeño accidente" en eso Peter se sienta Peter empieza a observar a un grupo de chicas pero una le llamo la atencion era delgada,vestia una camisa de color blanco y llevava un simbolo de araña que motraba su ombligo ,tenia un cabello de color rubio,con puntas rosadas en el pelo ,en eso el profesora empieza una equacion a lo que Peter responde todos se quedan impresionados por la capacidad de Peter el Profesor se acerca y le dice:"Me impresionas eres un chico de ciencias o algo asi?" a lo que Peter contesta:"La ciencia me fasina" a lo que se distraria al ver a la peli rubia en eso toma el control ya que Peter Parker tiene un perfil vajo con las eso la chica peli rubia se rie en eso el sentido de Peter Parker se activa y Gwen lo queda mirando entonces una voz grave dice:"chicos mira" era un grupo de bullies entonces Peter ve como empiezan a molestar a un chico entonces Peter dice:"Por favor paremos esto" en eso los bulies dicen:"No te metas en eso" entonces Peter dice:"Molestas a los debiles" entonces el brabucon lo golpea y Peter lo esqiva diciendo:"Tranquilizate es una escuela publica" el sentido aracnido de Peter Parker se activa y to se detiene por un segundo la peli rubia y todos los demas miran lo que pasa pero Peter no hace nada y es golpeado en eso Peter dice:"Es mas divertido que molestar a alguien"-"vamonos de aqui dicen los brabucones" en eso el chico que estba siendo molestado se acerca a Peter y dice:"Gracias" y Peter dice:"de nada" en eso Peter se va y se queda mirando a la peli rubia en eso Peter se sonroja y countinua caminando en eso su sentido arracnido se activa y sale corriendo en eso la peli rubia mira como se va y una chica de pelo rojo dice:"Gwen estas bien"-"si estoy bien MJ"-dice Gwen en eso Gwen recibe una llamada en su telefono y dice:"Me debo ir tu ya sabes" en eso toma su mochila y saca lo que parece ser una mascara blanca con lentes y un traje blanco con una araña en la parte de tanto en una bodega una chica de pelo verde puntiaguda,con piel palida y una chaqueta de color verde y camisa negra se hacia llamar estaba acompañada de un hombre alto de piel palida ojos de color cafes y con un traje de color griz este señor dice:"que pasa Sheath" a lo que Sheath responde:"Exile,vamos apenas nos libramos de ellos" dice Sheath en eso Exile dice:"Vamos podremos derrotar a quien sea con nuestro poder ya sabemos como derrotarlos" en eso un portal sehabre saliendo los Secret Warriors en eso Ghost spider dice:"Hola creo que te escapaste ,te ayudamos a volver" en eso los secret wariors empiezan a pelear pero Sheath empieza a atacar a los secret wariors con unas navajas a lo que a Ghost spider se le activa el sentido aracnido Sheath estaba a punto de usar las navajas cuando unas telarañas empiezan a atraparla y las enrreda - "Bien echo"- dice patriota pero GHost spider dice:"Yo no fui" en eso una voz dice:"No jueges con navajas te puedes lastimar" en eso una sombra empieza a atacar a Exile y la fihura enmascarada dice:"Pareces enojado" Ghost spider y los demas se quedan impresionados al ver eso Exile se enoja intentando transformarse-"Sentido aracnido" dice la figura y tan rapido esquiva el golpe y lo enrreda atrapandolo y dejando una nota su amigable vecino spider-man en eso todos se que dan impresionados pero antes de que spider-man se valla patriota dice:"Quien eres" a lo que spider-man se da la vuelta mostrando a alguien vestido de un traje rojo y azul con una araña negra pequeña en el pecho en eso spider-man dice:"Perdon no me gustan los interrogatorios lanzando una telaraña iendose a lo que patriota dice:"Atrapenlo lo conoxzco es la amenaza de la que habla el Daily Bugle" quitandose una telaraña de su voca en eso Squire Girl dice:"Vamos atrapamos a Ghost spider una vez este hombre tiene los mismos poderes no va a hacer tan dificil" en eso patriota lanza un escudo pero spider-man lo esquivva y dice:"y tu eres una copia de el capitan america" patriota se enojaria en eso spider-man aprovecha para atraparlo en su telaraña en eso spider-man dice:"es por lo que dice ese bocon de Jameson verdad?" en eso Dayse Jhonson empieza a atacar con sus guantes pero no funciona spider-man la envuelve diciendo:"No te preocupes solo se desvanece en una hora" saliendo en eso spider-man ve a Iron Heart a lo que spider-man dice:"vaya replicaste el traje de ironman no quiero pelear solo que por que no me dejan en paz,pero como dicen si la gente quiere vailar cumbia" en eso iron hearth solo se rie y spider-man la enreda en eso spider-man dice:"Perdon ok" en eso mientras se columpiaba es confrontado por Ghost spider Inferno Ms Marvel y Squire Girl .En eso spider-man dice:"No quiero molestar" en eso squire girl dice:"Mira araña" en eso empiezan a atacar pero spider-man gana facilmente en eso Ghost spider intenta nockear a spider-man pero no lo logra solo para darse cuenta que spider-man la habia encerrado en su telaraña Ghost spider al liberarse se da cuenta de que no esta,Ghost spider no sabe como pero sentia que no era amlo ya que los ayudo en primer que se vaya unos minutos despues Daisi Jhonson al final libera a todos en eso ,todos se van a su guarida secreta en eso Ghost spider se quita la mascara y se nos demuestra a Gwen Stacy y Gwen dice:"Y que?!" en eso Squire Girl empieza a buscar cualquier dato relacionado con patriota dijo:"Fue como pelear contigo tenia tus mismos poderes solo que mas desarrollados" en eso Squire Girl dice:"Lo encontre" revelando un reportaje del Daily Bugle bajo el titulo: "spider-man:Amenaza o peligro" en eso Gwen ve algo que la impacto ya que antes de ver el reportaje se ve una foto de spider-man balanceandose y abajo decia: "foto tomada por Peter Parker".

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad Kimpink habla:"spider-man,encuentrelo lo quiero muerto" ningun heroe podra derrotarme Ja Ja ja".

Fin de el primer capitulo.


End file.
